


Getting to Know You

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Hotel Sex, M/M, Strangers, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared drunkenly mistakes someone else's hotel room for his. He may break his self imposed rule of not having sex with strangers for this very attractive man but is Jensen all he appears to be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, none of this has ever happened outside of my imagination...

 

 

 

Jared stumbled down the hall, far too much Jose sloshing around in his stomach and his eyes trying so hard to focus on the brass numbers on the doors he passed. "Chaaaaad!" He called out in a sing-song voice before promptly breaking into a fit of giggles. "Which room are we in again?" He asked as though his friend was available to answer and hadn't abandoned him hours ago in favour of a red-head with huge tits and a limo. Unfortunately for Jared, he had been left with some people that Chad vaguely knew. They had proceeded to tip tequila shots down his throat, strip him of his jacket and shirt and left him outside Caesars Palace to find his own way, half naked, to his hotel. His phone had been in his jacket pocket but the key card for the room he was sharing with his supposed best friend was in his pants pocket, along with his wallet and what appeared to be a business card for someone called Mike. The words " _call me hot stuff "_ written on it in what looked to be eyeliner.

Bouncing off one of the small hall tables, Jared fell hard against a door numbered seven six seven. "Hmmm." He frowned, that seemed familiar. Fumbling the key card from his back pocket he rammed into the slot and tried the handle, nope. "Shit!" he mumbled and jammed the card in again and jiggled the handle furiously before banging on the door. "Chaaad! Lemme in!" Feeling a little dizzy and more than a little nauseous now, Jared turned to rest his back against the door and thumped the heel of his boot against the solid wood. "C'mon Chad...I really gotta take a piss!"

 

Jensen dragged his eyes open. Someone was pounding on his room door loud enough to wake the hounds of hell. Scrubbing his hands over four days worth of growth on his jaw, he climbed out of bed and padded to the door to look through the spy hole. His vision was obscured by something dark and blurred so he opted for just opening up to face the idiot that had woken him up at three in the morning. He threw the door open and jumped back as someone fell into the room with an; "Arghhh!" Then there was an "Ooomph!" as the person landed heavily, flat on his back on the plush carpet.

"Fuck!" Jared rubbed the back of his head and tried to focus on the person staring down at him. "You're not _hic_ you're not Chad."

"No. I'm not." The deep voice resonated through his skull and Jared blinked, finally zeroing in on wide green eyes and soft looking lips that were turned down into a frown. "You're much prettier than Chad." He smiled dopily.

Jensen's mouth twitched _up_ at the corner. "Thanks...I guess." He was still staring down at the stranger on the floor of his hotel room. Dark, unruly hair falling over his face, a face that any model would kill for...and a body too. "You lost your shirt." Jensen stated, trying not to oogle at the drunk man's hot, toned, tanned body and the way his abs bunched as he struggled to get up. "Here." Jensen offered his hand and the man gratefully accepted, hooking a large hand over Jensen's as he hoisted him up to his feet.

Jared rubbed at his bare stomach and grinned stupidly at the gorgeous man with short dirty blonde hair. "Umm, yeah...I think they took it."

"Someone took your shirt?" Jensen raised an eyebrow.

Jared nodded but stopped immediately as the room began to spin a little. He looked around slowly, taking in the large double bed and sofa. "This isn't my _hic_ room. Do you know where Chad is?" Confusion creased his brow.

"No." Jensen drew out the vowel and explained slowly so the drunken man would understand. "This is _my_ room and I don't know a Chad." He watched as the tall man, a few inches taller than himself at last, bit on his bottom lip and shifted from one foot to the other. "You okay dude?"

Jared grabbed at his crotch like a toddler. "I gotta pee!"

Chuckling, Jensen pointed Jared in the direction of the bathroom. "Through there."

"Thanks." The shirtless stranger grinned again and Jensen noticed the dimples indenting his cheeks... _damn!_ The guy dashed for the bathroom only stumbling into the wall once before getting through the door.

Jensen went back to the bed to grab his robe and belatedly noticed the dirty tissues, bottle of lube and dildo he had left beside him when he had fallen asleep. _"Fuck, fuck, shit!"_ He muttered under his breath, quickly throwing the tissues in the trash and shoving the toy and lube into his small suitcase, all while desperately praying the cute guy using the bathroom had been too drunk to notice them. He heard the toilet flush and barely a minute later there was a crash and a clatter and a mumble of "Oh shit!"

Racing to the bathroom door, Jensen shouted through, "Are you okay in there?"

"Um, yeah?" Came the uncertain reply.

Jensen shook his head. "You better be decent dude cos' I'm coming in..." He peered slowly around the door. Mr 'hot dimples' was in a crumpled heap on the floor surrounded by Jensen's various toiletries. "What the hell man!" Jensen surged forward to, once again, assist the big guy to his feet.

"I slipped." Jared mumbled as he held on to the shorter man, but not that much shorter Jared noticed, which he liked...a lot. "Mmmm." He squeezed the firm deltoid under his hand and smiled.

"Hey! Gropey McGroperson! I think we need to get you on the couch." Jensen slung his arm around the man's waist and he may have  _accidentally_ let his hand graze the guy's butt, come on...the man was practically massaging Jensen's shoulder muscles, he was surely allowed one indulgence...

"Oh yeah, you can defi...denfin..denifent...you can get me on the couch for sure..." Jared slurred as he tried to wink at his rescuer, but it came over more as a weird squint and Jensen chuckled. He half-carried the man to the small sofa and lowered him to it. "Man, you're strong..." 'Strange hot guy' blinked at him for several seconds before sighing loudly and slumping to the side. His face dropped into the cutest puppy dog expression Jensen had ever seen. "I lost my Chad." He whined as his eyes fluttered closed.

After giving the man a couple of gentle shoves and seeing his jaw hang slack, he concluded the man had passed out. The sensible thing to do would be to call hotel security and have the man removed from his room. But even though 'ripped abs dude' was huge Jensen didn't feel threatened by him and sensed there would be no danger in letting the man sleep it off where he was. He grabbed a blanket to throw over the slumbering form, taking a last look at the perfect body before covering it over, he was human after all...

He sank back into the large bed and looked at the empty space beside him, suddenly thinking how much more comfortable the tall man would have been there... Maybe this _Chad  ,_ probably his boyfriend, was worried about him? Should he see if his unexpected guest had a phone..a number for Chad? For the second time that night Jensen dragged his ass out of bed, he pulled the blanket back from 'tall and tanned' and eyed the pockets of his pants for the bulge of a phone. One of his back pockets was flat, clinging to a firm cute ass cheek, the other was slightly distended and Jensen carefully, and not at all creepily, slipped his fingers in and pulled out...a wallet. The stranger shifted in his sleep, turning onto his back, one knee tucked up, the other long leg trailing on the floor. The was a definite bulge to the left of the his zipper but Jensen doubted that was a phone...

'Tall, dark and sexy as fuck' opened his eyes sleepily. "Chad?"

"No. Still not Chad...Jensen."

"Mmm, pretty, pretty Jensen," the man smiled and his eyes fell shut again.

 

 

********************

 

 

Jared groaned. He tried to blink but it felt like his eyes were coated in gravel and there was a thick film of something that tasted revolting coating the inside of his mouth. He managed to prise his eyes open and blearily stared at the ceiling. He tried hard to recall the events of the previous evening, only remembering bits and pieces; There had been a bar and a couple of casinos, then a club, then Chad, the fucker, had bailed on him. It got a bit blurry again after that until...big green eyes, stubble and a deep voice...pretty, pretty Jensen. Jared sat bolt upright, his head swimming and his stomach churning as he scanned the room.

There was a large bulky shape in the bed and Jared stretched his aching legs as he stood and took a few steps towards it. Freckles. Jared didn't remember seeing those last night, but to be honest he hadn't really seen much clearly after the sixth tequila. Thick, dark lashes rested against speckled cheeks and full, pale pink lips were slightly pouted as he slept. Jared had been wrong, Jensen wasn't pretty, he was stunning.

In other circumstances Jared would have hoped to exchange numbers with him but he doubted falling through Jensen's door at three o'clock in the morning and destroying his bathroom before passing out in a drunken stupor, had made a good impression. Hastily scrawling his thanks on a napkin and leaving it on his makeshift bed, Jared picked up his wallet from the coffee table, strange, he didn't remember putting it there, and picked up his keycard which still lay on the floor where he'd dropped it when he'd fallen. He opened the door quietly and let it click shut behind him. He looked at the numbers on it and shook his head with a small smile.

He took the stairs down one floor, less chance of people seeing him shirtless, and slid his key into the slot of number six seven six. The door clicked open and Jared saw his own bag sitting on one of the twin beds, the other was empty so Chad hadn't even made it back to the hotel. Jared stripped out of his pants and boxers and headed for the shower.

 

Jensen yawned, stretched and reached beneath the covers to adjust his morning wood to a more comfortable position. He wrapped his hand around it for a second before he remembered the 'hot sasquatch' on the sofa. Was the man awake? A name would be nice, Jensen was running out of things to call the guy. He sat up, saw the empty couch and half sighed. On his way to the bathroom he saw the note. Hoping the man may have left his name and number, Jensen snatched it up but was disappointed. He set the napkin down and went to shower and, if a tall, hazel eyed man with the body of a god popped into his mind as he soaped up his hard cock, he couldn't really be blamed.

An hour or so later, Jensen made his way down to the lobby, intending to enquire if the half-naked man had found his room safely...ok, maybe he wanted to see if the girl at the reception desk could be bribed into telling him _which_ room...but he was stopped in his tracks when a young man with blonde spikey hair and what appeared to be a perpetual squint, sauntered through the main entrance and up to the desk. "Do me a favour doll, call my room and see Jay's there. I think I lost my key."

"There will be a charge if your key is lost Sir." The woman picked up the phone as the blonde man nodded. "Which room number?" she asked.

"Six seven six."

Jensen's ears perked up. Is that why 'Mr stupidly sexy abs' had got mixed up with Jensen's room, could this _Jay_ be the mystery man? So that wold make this man..."Chad?" Jensen said aloud and the young man looked over at him.

"Do I know you?"

Jensen smiled. "No, but I think I met your boyfriend last night."

"Jared? Oh man...What the fuck did he do?" Chad frowned.

"Nothing, really. Could you just tell him that Jensen said 'you're welcome'."

Chad looked confused but shrugged and nodded. "Oh and he's not my boyfriend. Jared's into dudes but I totally don't swing that way."

"Oh, my mistake." Jensen ignored the flip his stomach made. "Well I hope his boyfriend doesn't mind him spending the night on my couch."

"Firstly, dude, if you're trying to find out if Jared is single, he is. Secondly..why the fuck did he sleep on your couch?!"

Maybe you should ask him." Jensen replied as the receptionist interrupted them to tell Chad that Jared was indeed in their room.

 

"Where the fuck have you been Chad!" Jared asked when his best friend finally got into the room.

"Not important. What I want to know is why you slept on the couch of some random dude who's got the hots for you and who told me to tell you 'you're welcome'?"

"You spoke to Jensen?" Jared leapt off his bed.

"Yeah, that was his name. So, come on...details..."

So Jared spent an hour filling Chad in on his evening after Chad had left him. How he had tried to open the wrong room and ended up unconscious.

"So this Jensen, saw you drunk as a skunk and still wants in your pants?" Chad exclaimed. "You must have made quite an impression Jay."

Jared smiled from behind his bangs. "You sure Jensen is interested?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Duh...."

 

Jared fidgeted from foot to foot, this time with nerves and not the need to empty his bladder. He knocked on Jensen's room door again but there was still no answer so Jared trudged back to his own room to get ready for another night out with Chad.

 

 

********************

 

 

Jensen swayed as he pushed the button for the elevator. He'd come out to Vegas to visit Chris and he'd known that, of course, would involve some drinking but since that was something Jensen did very rarely it had been a mistake to try and keep up with Chris because now, not only was he drunk, he was even hornier than usual. Now, he couldn't wait to get up to his room and make use of his dildo again so he pressed the elevator call button a second time. He rolled his head to the right and saw someone coming towards him, someone really tall and familiar. "Hey! It's sexy pecs dude!" Jensen pouted. "No fair, you're dressed tonight..."

Jared giggled and wobbled a little. While nowhere near as drunk as yesterday he was still far from sober. "Jensen! You think I have sexy pecs?"

The elevator opened with a 'ding' and both men stumbled inside. Jensen blinked those beautiful green eyes up at Jared as the doors slid closed. "Damn right I do! You're body is rockin' man and I haven't even seen below the waist..."

Jared's eyes darkened and he crowded the shorter man against the metal wall and bent his head. "Ya wanna?" he breathed against the blonde's neck.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Jensen's cock twitched at just the idea of what Jared was hiding in his pants.

The doors of the elevator opened...they were still in the lobby. "Dude, I think we need to press a button." Jared pointed at the panel beside Jensen.

"Oh, yeah, ya wanna come to my room?" Jensen ran his tongue over his lips.

"Uh huh." Jared hit the button for the seventh floor and grinned when Jensen grabbed his ass and pulled Jared against him.

"Oh...wait...you're drunk." Jensen slurred.

"So are you. You worried that you're takin' advantage of me?" Jared licked a sloppy stripe up Jensen's throat.

"Noooooo. Just thinkin' that you might get a case of whisky dick."

Jared snorted. "Does this feel like I got a problem?" He ground his crotch into Jensen and the blonde could feel Jared's already hard cock.

"Man I knew that bulge was impressive." Jensen mumbled happily before dragging Jared's lips to his. The kiss was sloppy and involved a lot of tongue and they were both panting when they reached the seventh floor. "C'mon."

 

 

Jensen was down to white boxer briefs before Jared had even managed to unbutton his own shirt, the task taking even longer as he stopped to openly stare at Jensen's firm rounded muscles and strong bowed legs. The man's cock was a solid line against his hip, trapped by the clinging material. "Fuck Jensen! Jesus you're so hot!" Jared blurted out, finally throwing his shirt to the floor and reaching for the shorter man, arms sliding around the warm skin of his trim waist and pressing their naked chests together as he took his lips in a fierce kiss.

Jensen's left hand was buried in the long shaggy, dark hair at the base of Jared's neck while he fumbled with the button and zipper of the taller man's pants with his right hand. Once undone, the fabric slipped easily off of Jared's slim hips. Jared broke the kiss to step out of the pants at his feet, giving Jensen a perfect view of his big, hard dick, the large head straining the waistband of his Saxx boxers. "Holy fuck!" Jensen mumbled, dropping to his knees and grabbing at the back of Jared's long thighs to pull him closer again.

The blonde began to mouth over the material, pressing his lips hard against Jared's erection causing the man to moan and embed his fingers into the soft waves of Jensen's fair hair. When Jensen started sucking at the shaft, soaking the underwear holding him, Jared's hips thrust forward. "Shit!" he gasped. "I don't...Don't sleep with strangers ... usually..." He panted when Jensen's fingers pulled the waistband of the boxers forward, releasing his long, thick length.

"Fuck me!" Jensen exclaimed.

"Planning on it..." Jared huffed while Jensen slid the underwear down his legs.

Jensen licked a long wet stripe from root to tip of Jared's cock and he felt Jared tremble. Kissing slowly over the trail of saliva he'd just left he paused and looked up at Jared. "Jensen Ackles, thirty, physical therapist from Richardson, Texas." he swirled his tongue over the head of Jared's throbbing cock, gathering up pre-cum from the slit. "Not a stranger any more." He said gruffly and wrapped his lips over the crown, smoothly sinking down a couple of inches.

"Fuck!" Jared's hand tightened in Jensen's hair.

Quickly realising there was no way he was going to be able to take the whole of the dick in his mouth, he wrapped a fist over the base, his hand moving rhythmically as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Jared moaned quietly above him. Jensen's other hand had found its way into his own boxers, squeezing and stroking hot, hard flesh. His mouth popped off Jared's dick but his hand still stroked over the spit soaked length. "Want you to fuck me Jare." He growled.

Jared barely noticed the shortening of his name as he looked down at the freckled covered nose, cheekbones and shoulders. The swollen, puffy lips shining with saliva and pre-cum. "Yeah, fuck yeah!" He nodded and steadied Jensen as he rose to his feet to stumble to the bed. The blonde cast his underwear aside and was pulling lube and a condom from the suitcase pushed half under the bed when he felt Jared's chest against his back, a large hand with long fingers reaching into his lap to envelope his cock, thumb spreading pre-cum around the crown as soft lips travelled over his shoulders. Groaning loudly, Jensen tipped his head to the side, baring his neck for the younger man to kiss. He found himself being pulled onto his back in the middle of the bed and Jared was hovering over him, face so close that Jared's hair was brushing his forehead. For a moment they were gazing into each other's eyes, the buzz of alcohol consumed by the lust burning in their veins. "Lube." Jared grunted and Jensen had almost forgotten about the tube of slick and the condom he had clutched in his hand. He passed the items to Jared and hummed with pleasure as the man began to kiss a pattern over his pecs, slowly drawing a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He heard the snick of the lube cap and spread his legs wider, bending his knees to give Jared more room.

Jensen wasn't sure when Jared's mouth had moved but suddenly a wet tongue was lathing other his sac as a lubed finger ran over his perenium and rubbed gently at the tight puckered hole. "Oh my God..." Jensen whimpered as Jared continued to massage his rim while sucking one of Jensen's balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the wrinkled skin. He keened when the first finger breeched the ring of muscle, slowly pushing deep into him. "Fuuuuck..."

"Good?" Jared asked as he kissed the tender skin of the blonde's inner thigh.

"Yeah, yeah, s'good...more."

Jared grinned, sliding his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second, twisting his wrist and crooking his fingers to find Jensen's prostate and... "Nnngh fuck!" Right there!" Jensen's hips shot up from the bed, his back arching while Jared continued to fuck his fingers against the sweet spot. Another burst of pre-cum drizzled down the older man's cock and Jared swiped it away with his tongue as he pushed in a third finger, stretching the passage walls further with a scissoring motion and still rubbing over the bundle of nerves that made Jensen tremble. "Ohhh, you're gonna make me cum!" Jensen gasped, his fingers clenched tightly in the bed sheets.

"Not yet..." Jared whispered, withdrawing all three fingers and leaving Jensen feeling empty, hollowed out. Jensen whined but when he heard the tearing of foil he nodded frantically.

"Yeah...fuck me Jare...pleeease!"

Jared loved how needy Jensen was, it turned him on like nothing else and as he rolled the condom on he had to squeeze the base of his cock tightly to keep his own orgasm at bay...Jensen was begging for him for God's sake! When he felt a little more in control he added extra lube over the latex and crooked an elbow under one of Jensen's knees to line his long fat dick up to the twitching pucker. Jensen grunted as the head of the brunette's cock popped through the tight ring of muscle, his body tensed up at the burn. Even though he had been very well prepped, Jared was a hell of a lot bigger than Jensen's dildo. "You okay Jensen?" Jared breathed heavily as he held still.

"I'm good, yeah, just...go slow kay?"

Jared nodded, even though Jensen's eyes were squeezed shut. He continued to push forward, slowly, as Jensen had asked and when he was finally balls deep he let out a loud groan. "Jesus Jensen, you're so fucking tight!"

"Not..." Jensen mumbled opening his eyes. "You're cock is just fucking huge!" He smirked up at Jared. "You gonna fuck me with it or what?"

Grinning, Jared started to pull back. "You mean like this?" He slid smoothly and deeply into Jensen's ass.

"Shit!" The blonde gasped. "Yes...oh fuck!"

Jared found his rhythm quickly, hips snapping forward as he still cradled Jensen's leg in the crook of his arm, his left hand on the man's hip. Jensen's ass was still gripping him tightly, his rim spread wide around the girth of Jared's dick and Jared knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as he wanted. "Holy shit Jensen, feels so good!"

The older man was cursing loud enough for the whole floor to hear, a steady staccato of "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" that ratcheted up to a wail of "Jared!" as the brunette pushed both of Jensen's legs up towards his chest and pounded hard and fast into his prostate. Jensen's fist took hold of his swollen cock, that was hard enough to burst and stripped it rapidly. "Gotta come, gotta come..."

Sweat rolled down Jared's temples. "Come for me Jen!" He growled just as his own orgasm began to barrel through him. Unable to hold it back any longer, the first hot ropes of his release filled the condom.

"Fuck!" Jensen cried out, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he coated his fist and stomach in come, some catching Jared's chest while Jared continued to fuck them both through their mutual climax.

 

It was over, Jared collapsed in a sweaty heap beside Jensen, gasping for breath while Jensen hummed satedly. "Holy fuck that was good..."

"Mmm hmm." Jared agreed, removing the condom, tying it off and discarding it beside the bed. He wanted to put his arm around the blonde, pull him to his chest. He'd always been a fan of cuddling after sex and that was some of the best sex he'd ever had, but then again, he'd never had sex with someone he barely knew before...what if Jensen just wanted him to leave?

As if he could read his mind, Jensen turned his head, looking at Jared with those beautiful green eyes. "Are you staying or do you need to go?"

"I...I guess I can stay if...if that's okay with you?" Jared stammered.

Jensen grinned and tucked himself under Jared's arm, head coming to rest on the man's chest and an arm draped over his ribs. "Cool. G'night Jare."

Jared pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's hair. "Night Jen."

 

 

*******************

 

 

They woke up with Jared spooning Jensen, legs tangled together comfortably. Jared was relieved when there was no awkwardness and happily agreed when Jensen suggested they shower together. They traded hot sloppy blow jobs under the cascade of water and had only just left the bathroom with towels around their hips when room service arrived with the breakfast they had ordered. The girl wheeled the cart into the room and Jensen grabbed his pants up off the floor to fish his wallet out for a tip. Jared couldn't resist leaning over to slap the blonde's ass. Jensen turned around with a chuckle. "Fucker." He grinned and pressed a hard kiss to the tall man's lips. The girl blushed furiously and when Jensen handed her a few bills and winked, she stumbled over a thankyou and left the room giggling.

After finishing their breakfast they dressed, Jensen in jeans and a white Henley, Jared into the shirt and pants he'd had on the previous evening. Jensen threw his suitcase on the bed. "You mind if I start packing? My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Go ahead. I should probably..." Jared was about to excuse himself when Jensen threw the suitcase open.

Jensen felt his face flush with blood as both he and Jared stared at the dildo he'd forgotten about in his suitcase. "Well, I didn't exactly come here expecting to hook up and..." Jensen mumbled in embaressment.

"You don't have to explain Jen." Jared slipped his hands around Jensen's hips and down to squeeze his ass. "I think its hot...I bet you look amazing fucking yourself with that."

"Jared! God dammit..." Jensen whimpered. "If I had time...I'd show you..."

"Jesus..." Jared's cock was already chubbing up.

"But I really need to pack..." Jensen slowly pushed Jared away with a sigh.

"Yeah. I should go wake Chad up. Our flight to Austin isn't until later this afternoon but I gotta get him conscious first."

Jensen was frowning slightly. "You're flying to Austin?"

"Yeah... oh, I didn't do the exchange of info last night did I?" Jared smiled. "Jared Padalecki, twenty six. I'm an editor for an online magazine and I'm from San Antonio." He was tempted to ask Jensen if he'd like to see him again, after all, Richardson and San Antonio weren't _that_ far away from each other. But they'd had a kind of unspoken agreement that this was a 'it happened in Vegas' thing, so Jared bit back his question and instead said; " Okay, I guess I'll leave you to it then." He kissed Jensen softly on the cheek. "See ya Jen."

 

 

"Chad! Jesus, hurry the fuck up!" Jared called behind him as he hurried to their gate, trying to politely pass the crowd of people in his way.

"I'm coming." Chad drawled. "They haven't even called our flight for boarding Jay, stop panicking." Jared sighed. His friend was right, they weren't running late but for some reason Jared felt...on edge, and he didn't like it. He slowed down and allowed Chad to catch up. "Hell, you'd think you'd be a bit more relaxed what with you getting laid last night." Chad had spoken loud enough for an elderly couple to stare at them in disgust. "Don't look at me like that!" Chad objected. "It wasn't me he fucked, he got some strange..."

"Fuck Chad, shut up!" Jared hissed and pushed his friend in front of him, walking him away quickly.

Finally reaching their gate, Jared was shocked to see a familiar face waiting for the flight. "Jensen?"

Jensen looked up from his book, at the sound of Jared's voice he felt a warmth spread through his chest. "Jared. My earlier flight was cancelled but they managed to get me a seat on this one. I was actually hoping I'd see you."

"You were?" Jared's face lit up. "Where are you sitting?" he asked, aware of Chad hovering at his shoulder.

Jensen looked at his ticket. "23 A. You?"

"8C." Jared said in disappointment.

"Oh, sucks. Nowhere near each other then..." Jensen frowned and glanced at Chad. Jared turned to look at him too, giving him the puppy dog eyes he'd perfected over the years.

"For a moment Chad was oblivious. "What?" He asked before catching on. "Okaaaay, fine!" He huffed and exchanged tickets with Jensen who beamed at him.

"Thanks man." Jared clapped Chad on the back.

"Yeah, you owe me one Padalecki."

 

It wasn't a long flight but it passed even more quickly with their shoulders pressed together and Jensen's hand stroking over Jared's thigh on more than one occasion as they talked about work, sports teams and friends. The seatbelt warning sign lit up and they were advised that they were coming in to land. Jensen reached for Jared's hand and stroked his thumb over it. "So...are you gonna give me your number?" He smiled, already knowing the answer. Jared scribbled his cell number down on a napkin for Jensen to tuck into his pocket.

They disembarked and Chad caught up to them as they walked into the terminal. He made overt vomiting noises when he saw the way the two men were looking at each other and Jared shoved him with his elbow making Jensen laugh, his shining eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Jensen...Jensen darling!" A woman's voice rang out clearly. Jensen's body language changed in seconds, from relaxed and comfortable to stiff and  stilted when a woman waved form across the terminal.

"I have to go Jared, but I'll call you, yeah?" Jensen began to pick up speed.

"Wait! Jen...who is that?" Jared asked, concerned at the sudden change in the man.

Jensen turned to face Jared, a sadness playing in his eyes. "That's my wife."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
